It's a Pirates Life For Me
by Alyssium
Summary: This story is a bit different from my others, but hey I like it! This one's about how Capitan Jack Sparrow grew up. What influenced him to become a pirate, ect. This is the 'before story' of Jack Sparrow.
1. Default Chapter

~Author's note~

I know that this is a bit different from my other stories, but I had an inspiration.

~Alyssium~

**Prologue**

"Dad, dad, look what I found!" cried the young boy. He ran towards his father, and an utter look of amazement spread across his face. Slowly he opened his hands to reveal a tiny, green speckled frog.

"Look dad, look!" cried the boy again,

"Look at what I've found!"

"Jack, I really don't have time-"

'Just look!!" insisted his son.

"Jack! I'm really busy, son, maybe another time-" his father started, sounding quite impatient.

"But you always say that!" Jack yelled, his tome matching his father's as he held the frog up for his father to see.

"Jack, I said no!" his father yelled as two anger lines appeared across his forehead. He was stressed beyond stressed, the last thing he need was a boy to distract him from his ever persisting work.

He carelessly batted his son's hand away, and the frog, happy to be free, quickly leapt out of Jack's hand.

"Dad, look wha-"

"DAMNIT JACK, I SAID NO!!!" His dad yelled, the furry in his voice was unmistakable as he raised his had. Jack immediately flinched and prepared himself for the pain that was about to come.

But it didn't come, and the next thing Jack heard was his father's voice saying,

'Bill, I wasn't expecting you until later…"

Jack looked up to see his father's college and best friend in the world, Bill Thompson. Bill was a short, fat man, with a round, pink face that always reminded Jack of a pig. He was younger than Jack's father, but unless one was told this, one would have never guessed ny the way that the two men treated each other.

"Are you sure that I'm not interrupting something, James?" Bill nodded towards me, his sanding hair waving with the breeze.

"No, no we were just finishing up." James sent his son a stern look, but when his head turned back to Bill, his face was all smiles.

"I expect this mess to be cleaned when I get back, boy!" His father commanded as the two best friends walked out the door.

Jack muttered an unheard,

"Yes, sir." Then he made to clean the mess that he did not make. After the mess was cleaned, he went to find the frog. He found him cuddled into a corner of their kitchen. 

"There you, little froggy," he cooed as he stroked the frog's back,

"That is what I'll call you, little. And you'll be my "Little Sparrow. And I'll keep you as a pet for ever and ever." He said this as he moved to his bed. The straw rustled as he shifted himself so his back was against the straw, the frog still resting in his palm.

"You will definitely like it here, won't you?" The frog just stared at him, a blank expression on his face. The boy waited another minute or two. The frog still did nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes." And that's where he spend that rest of the night, talking to his frog. Soon he was asleep. The frog, seeing this as an opportunity to escape, jumped off of Jack's hand as slipped through a crack in the door.

Jack awoke to the morning sum seeping through the bedroom window. He rolled over, his Dad's mat was empty. That meant that there would be no fishing down at the creek as promised.

Jack sighed, he was used to his dad making promises and never keeping them, but this was different. It was his birthday, and today he was now 10 years old. And what more could a ten-year-old ask for than a fishing trip with his dad? _But no_, Jack mused, _there would be no fishing_ _trip_, and he silently doubted if his dad had even remembered his birthday.

He got up and dressed in silence. Then he headed to the kitchen. It was empty, just as Jack was expecting, yet he still felt disappointed. He was about to go outside when he saw a note flutter to the ground.

_Dear son,_

Don't expect me to be home tonight or for the next couple of days. I have been promoted to Capitan! Capitan! And I will be traveling for the navy to help defeat our bloody enemies that have been attacking our shores for sometime. I will see you when I get back, make sure the house is in perfect order.

Your father,

James Sparrow

Jack's eyes dropped, _so he had forgotten…_

_If there was anyway to spend more time with him…_ Then suddenly, Jack's eyes widened in the epiphany,

_Spend more time with him! That's it!_

Quick as a flash, he got his hat, put Little in his pocket and ran out the door towards the dock. 

****

"So this is how it began. This is how I went from a small boy of ten, to the infamous pirate Capitan Jack Sparrow. I know it's hard to think of me as small boy, but trust me, love, I was cute even then. Sometimes the actual story is better than the tales… savvy?"


	2. On My Own

Thank you all of my reviewers! I live off of them!

*Now on with the story*

Ch1: On My own

As the huge military ship called "The Enforcer" sailed across the sea, James Sparrow hummed a lyric from a bible song. He had always been a religious man, even as a child, and he had tried exceedingly hard to still these principles into his only son. But these efforts were tried in vain, for his son would never see the light and beauty that religion can bestow upon one's life.

_Strange_, he thought, _that I'm thinking about my son._ As harsh at it may seem, James had never felt anything but pity towards his son. It was hard for him to get over the death of his wife.

_Emily…_ he thought, and a sharp pain flooded through him. It was even harder for him to look at, much less love, her son. 

After Emily died, James had buried himself in his work and had spent less and less time with Emily's son. He could not call Jack his son.

_No, **my** son would love everything that I love. We would spend hours doing the things that we both enjoyed. And most of all, my son would never cause me pain whenever I peered into those dark brown eyes…_

For indeed, Jack had inherited those deep brown eyes from his mother, but Jack had the strong arms and chest of his father. _He would be a heart-breaker someday, _James thought to himself_, just like his dad…_

He violently shook those ideas out of his head, and went back to work.

Jack watched the waves roll by as he sat there, huddled into a corner in the galley. The galley had the more rats than any other part of the ship, but no one would ever look for a small boy, huddled into a corner with the corn bread and flour.

_Why did I do this?_ he asked himself,

_To spend time with my dad… Then why don't I just go up and talk to him? Why am I so afraid?_ Secretly he knew the answer, but he would never admit it to anyone, (including himself) that he was scared of his father's reaction. He was scared that his dad would embarrass him in front of the whole crew, and that his dad would turn the ship around and take him home. But most of all, he was scared that the crew would cast him over-board. These allusions, made by the mind of a ten-year-old, were the reason why he kept his whereabouts a secret.

The ship hiccupped into the dock of an island by the name of Tortuga. Slowly, all the passengers began to disembark the ship, save one. James Sparrow was to stay on the ship and load up the supplies, then meet the rest of his colleges in the tavern.

James was glad to stay on the ship, Tortuga was a pirate-infested island. James would have liked to stay on the ship the whole time. He hated pirates. They were filthy, disgusting creatures. James shuddered at the mere memory of what they had did to his wife.

_These bloody pirates are the reason she's dead. I will be more than happy to see them gone from our shores, even if it means I have to get to know a few of them…_ He thought of this as he packed, he was almost ready when he heard footsteps towards his right, and he turned towards it. There he saw his son, standing on the starboard side of the ship, looking up at him with a half-played smile across his face. 

He wanted to scream, he wanted to run up to his son and violently ask him what the hell he was thinking. As he suppressed a shudder, whether it was from the breeze or the memory of Emily, he didn't care to know, and kept his voice calm as he addressed his son,

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I-I," his son stammered, and Jack saw the impatience in his father's eyes,

"I wanted to spend time with you." As he said this, Jack realized, for the first time, how ludicrous the idea of sneaking on a boat just to be with his father seemed. But he ignored that for now, he was much to concerned with his father's response. 

"You, you!! You wanted to spend time with me! Don't we spend entirely too much time together anyways?! I can't believe! Uhh, I don't even know how to punish you or what to say!" His father cried out, and Jack knew he was in for it. If his father couldn't think of anything to say or do, this meant that Jack was most definitely in trouble.

Then, suddenly, Jack felt himself being lifted and thrown across the ship. He was about to get up when he heard his father's voice,

"Go on, get up you bloody, fuckin' idiot!" And as he got up he felt himself being thrown again, this time over the edge of the ship. His body landed in the water with an unnatural thud.

"I don't want to ever look at you face, ever! You make me sick!" his father yelled. 

Jack stayed right where he was until he heard his father pick up his things and leave the ship. Then he slowly swam to shore. When he got there, he realized that there was a gash on his leg from being thrown down on a metal pole that had been sticking out of the ships port side.

But despite the searing pain in his leg, and his shivering, ice-cold body, he walked all the way up to town. 

_Tortuga_, for he had heard a man call it that, _was a fascinating place,_ Jack mused as he walked through town. He could not help but look at all the people, they acted so happy, so _natural_. He wondered how people could live like this and be so happy. 

He couldn't help but notice that these people were anything but rich, for there were probably hundreds of people in the streets. Jack had never seen anything like this before, and he felt a sudden feeling homeliness that he had never felt in his ten years with his father.

As he wandered through the streets, the sky grew dim. Jack immediately wondered where he was going to sleep.

_I could always go back to the ship… No._ _But if he didn't go back to the ship, where was he supposed to go? _ These thoughts and more ran through his head, but through all the turmoil, one thing was clear: He would never go back to his father again.

****

"This is how it began, love. My adventure to becoming a pirate. It is funny to think, mate, that Capitan Jack Sparrow once started out as a small young boy, but we all had to start somewhere. I mean, you can't become a world famous pirate all in one night, love, it took me years to get there…" 


	3. Welcome to the House of a Pirate

~Author's Note~

Thanx to all my reviewers! I luv you!!! Remember I don't own any of these characters (besides the ones that I made up) or the story for that matter. I wish that I did though…

Neways, one with the story*

**Ch2: Welcome to the House of a Pirate**

Jack walked down the streets of Tortuga as the sun set behind the horizon. He knew that he would need a place to sleep, but he had no clue where. Even as he thought of this, he came upon a small cottage. It's dim lights seemed to beckon to him, so he traveled closer.

He was about to cross to the door, when a thought struck him, _What am I going to tell these people? That I ran away from home and need a place to sleep for the night? _

As these doubts entered his head, he began to retreat from the small, warm, safe cottage. But his arm was held still by that of another. He turned around to see a girl of about his age, with stunning black hair and green eyes. The moment he saw her, he felt a moment of utter passion and attraction towards her.

Not exactly realizing what this feeling could possibly be (he's only ten years old pple!), an mistaking it to be embarrassment, he pulled his hand away from her grasp.

"Well, well, well, what do we 'ave 'ere?" she asked, her accent was clearly depicted by Jack as being British.

"Uhh…" was all the Jack could manage to say.

"Well, you 'ave to speak up, I can't understand Uhh…" she mocked, her tone friendly.

"I-I'm Jack, Jack Sparrow." he told her, slightly blushing when she giggled at his name.

"Well, Mr. Sparrow, I'm Nia Black, at you service. What could I 'elp you with seeing as you are new to this part of town?" He just stared at her, he had to admit she was perceptive. Somehow he hadn't thought she would be this willing to help.

"Well, I need a place to sleep." he stated, his voice almost a whisper.

Before Jack could say anything more, she had grabbed hold of his arm and yanked him towards the front door and into the house.

"What the bloody hell-"

"Well, you said that you wanted a place to sleep, didn't you?" she cut him off.

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting-"

" When you're with the Blacks, expect the unexpected." she chirped happily as she lead him to a small room that took on the appearance of a living room. It did not take Jack long to realize who the sleeping man in the chair was: her father.

"Pa…pa!" she said as she gently shook him. 

"What the bloody 'ell do you want woman?! Can't you see I was sleepin'!" he grumbled as he awoke and turned around to look at her.

" Well, we 'ave some company, at least for tonight. This poor boy needs a place to stay, for- I never did ask you how long." she said, turning to Jack, who was looking, with shock, at her father.

"I don't think-"

"Oh, c'mon! He won't bite, he's as huggable as a teddy bear when he's not sleepin'." she interrupted, catching the tone of his voice.

"Yeah boy, now how long do you need a place to stay?" her father grumbled.

"A-as long as I can…" Jack quietly stated.

"Well, then, you must be a drifter, who was your pa?" her father asked, getting quite excited by now.

This was the moment that Jack had been dreading. By now all he had to do was utter his father's name to be kicked out, especially by commoners such as these. Not that he was rich, mind you, he just recognized them as one of his own. _Oh, my father had plenty of money, but that hadn't meant he was going to share it with me in any way. So for ten years, I have lived as commoner while my dad ate with the highest military ranking men…_ He looked up to see them both staring at her. It took a moment to realize that they were waiting for a response.

"I-I don't have a father, no family for that matter…" he trailed.

"Oh," cried her father, 

"Well we'll accommodate you for as long as you need,-I didn't catch your name."

"This is Jack Sparrow." his daughter answered.

"Well, Mr. Sparrow, I'm Jeremiah Black, better known among me more intimate friends and enemies as Bloody Captain Black."

"Bloody Captain Black? Like the pirate?" Jack asked, He had heard stories before, but he thought that he was just a legend. _Or that is what his father had told him…_

"The very same. Welcome to the home of a pirate." Jeremiah grinned and patted Jack's back, then went into the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

"I'll show you to your room, Mr. Sparrow." she said politely.

"Call me Jack," he said.

__

"Ok, Jack." she said as she opened the door to the spare bedroom.

"There may be rats down 'ere, we 'aven't used this room in a while, but they're friendly enough. I'll come get you when supper's ready."

"Thanks," was all that Jack could muster before she was gone.

Nia walked back to the kitchen with a huge smile on her lips. _There is something… special about that boy,_ she mused. There had never been any boy that she had wanted to get to know so fast, or wanted him to like her.

As she entered the kitchen, she smiled at her pa, then asked,

"What do you need 'elp with?"

"You fancy him." was her pa's only response. Taken aback, she asked,

"What?"

"You fancy him, that Jack Sparrow." her father turned to her, a small smirk played on his lips.

"I don't 'ave the slightest clue at what your talking about.' she responded, but she knew that he was right, she did fancy him.

"Oh, c'mon Nia, ever since your ma done and left us…" he saw her stiffen,

"Nia, we all have to move on. But like I was gonna say, ever since she left, we 'ave become very close. I call tell when your interested. I know that you are only ten, but I can smell attraction a thousand miles away."

"Well, what if I am… Just don't say anything… TO ANYONE!" she pleaded.

"Of course not, I give you my word as a gentlemen-" this was cut off by a snort from his daughter,

"You, a _gentlemen?_ Ha! Give me your word as a scoundrel an' I'll believe you." 

"Fine, you 'ave my word as a scoundrel and as a pirate that I won't tell anyone that you fancy the lad. Is that good enough?" he asked.

"Yes, now let's get started on supper 'ere. We don't want to starve him, not yet at least." she joked. 

As soon as supper was ready, she walked down to get him, as promised. When she reached the door, she found him sleeping. _He looks like an innocent angle. I can't wake him, not yet…_ So she walked back up the stairs to find her father.

He was sitting talking in low tones to another man. Nia immediately recognized the man as Bones, her father's first mate. _This can only mean one thing…_ she mused s she made her presence known.

"Nia," her father began,

"I have to go, duty calls, love," he said when he saw her face. Then he got an excellent idea,

"Why don't you go and ask our guest if 'e don't mind coming. All three of us can go this time." then he looked towards his first mate,

"I don't know 'ow long we will be, I'd rather 'ave 'er where I could watch 'er."

"Fine," Bones agreed,

"But I ain't playin' no baby-sitter." 

But Nia heard none of this, as she was running down the stairs and to Jack's room.

"Jack, Jack," she violently shook him.

"Wha-"

"My, dad, we're going with 'im!" she cried.

"Going with him where?" he asked, and she suddenly realized that he had no clue what she was talking about.

"On a pirate's adventure." she whispered.

****

"This is how I first learned about what being a pirate is all about, love. I soon fell in love with the adventures and the people involved, if you get my drift… savvy? Captain Black taught me what a ship is, not just what a ship needs. And Nia, well, mate, lets just leave that for another time…"


	4. Life at Sea

Thanx for all my reviews! You love me, you really love me!!

Now on with the story*

**Ch3: Life at Sea**

Jack sat on the stern of the ship called the _Bloody Baron_, looking out into the sea. As she saw the waves rolling up and down, he noted that no matter how long he had been on this ship, he would never tire of it.

At twenty, he had spent most of his life on ships, especially the _Bloody Baron_. Jeremiah Black's journeys and adventures had made sure of that. 

By now, he was more than comfortable on a ship than on land, but he remembered a time when he couldn't even tell the difference between the stern and hull of a ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All that Jack could see was Nia's soft black hair, as he followed her up the gangplank of the ship. This was not his first time seeing a huge ship, but it sure was his first time being on one.

As he walked up towards the ship, he noticed that the words _Bloody Baron_ were painted in red on the side of the ship. He guessed that this must be the ship's name. He also noticed that the red hue of the paint perfectly matched the black wood of the ship.

He turned to see Nia staring at him,

"Well, come on," and she laughed as Jack's face turned as red as the sign.

"I-I'm… sorry." he finally stated.

"No problem," she brushed it off as they entered the ship.

"I'm 'ome!" she breathed as she lead him to their compartments.

"Your bunk is over there," she told him, pointing to a small bed with blue sheets,

"I sleep 'ere, so you won't be alone." she told him as she turned to put her things on the bed.

"But what about your father?" Jack asked, looking confused. _There is only two beds in this small cabin._

"'e sleeps in the captain's quarters, silly." she noted,

"Now I'm going up to the galley to see what's for dinner, you want to come?" she asked.

"The what?" he asked, for he had no idea what a "galley" was. 

"The galley." she said, then realizing that he had no idea what she was talking about, she explained,

"The kitchen."

"Oh! Sure, I'll go with you."

"Maybe you should stay 'ere and learn all the new vocabulary." she laughed, her black hair waving with the wind.

"There's more?" he asked, looking startled. His face turned scarlet when she started to laugh,

"Of course! There's the stern, the hull, the p-"

"Ok, I get it. Maybe you could teach me?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure, but it will take some time."

"Well, let's get started." he said. 

It took days for Jack to learn all the terminology, but he eventually understood the difference between "port" and "starboard", "stern" and "bow", "galley" and "hull". He learned that the corridors were alleyways, that aft was somewhere behind you, that the hull was the body of the ship, and that the walls were the bulkheads.

As Jack learned the terms of the ship, he became accustomed to the life on the ship. He slowly fell into a pattern, and became part of the "family" of the ship and crew. 

One day, not long after his first year on the _Bloody Baron_, Jeremiah came to him.

"I would like to speak with, Jack," he casually said as he steered the ship out into the open sea.

"Yes, Sir." came Jack's subtle reply.

"Well, you've lived almost two years on this ship, and I was just wondering if you wanted to go 'ome, to Tortuga."

"Tortuga is not my home, Sir." Jack responded.

"Well, you never told us exactly were your 'ome was, I always assumed that you lived there."

"No, I was born on an island just off of Tortuga," Jack confessed,

"My father treated me badly, so I left."

"Ahh, so that's the way of it. Well then Jack, you can consider the _Bloody Baron_ your 'ome, if you like, and I your father."

"That would be wonderful, just wonderful."

And ever since then, Jack called the _Bloody Baron_ his home. He did not just say, he believed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The memory of this moment faded from Jack's mind. He rubbed his hand along the side of the ship, and felt a great warmth spread throughout his heart. _Home, he was home._

"Jack," came a familiar voice. He turned around to face Nia. Her green eyes had grown darker and more beautiful throughout the years, her black hair had grown longer. In Jack's opinion, she had grown more beautiful as each day passed.

"Yes," he answered, and she felt the familiar knot in her stomach. Ever since she was a little girl of ten, she had felt an attraction for him. Now that she was a grown woman of twenty, she had yet to act upon this attraction. _Oh, yes, she had flirted, but never flat out said anything to anyone._

"I was just wondering what you were doing up there all by yourself," she answered.

"I was thinking.."

"'Bout what?" she asked smiling when he reached for her hand. Slowly, he pulled her up beside him. She had always appreciated his strength, especially the strength in his arms.

"About you, and me," he said, and she felt her stomach do cartwheels,

"And when you taught me about living on a ship,"

"Oh, yes, I remember. You didn't know what a galley was." she laughed. He smiled, he had always loved that laugh.

"Yeah, now I can hardly believe it. The _Bloody Baron _is my home." 

"Yeah, I know, it is hard to be here, on this ship, and not feel at home." she agreed, nestling against his cheek.

He felt her against him, and suddenly he felt that his feeling hominess was complete. He felt that with her by his side, living on a ship, would be heaven. And he suddenly realized that he wanted her with him, he wanted her with him five, no ten years from now.

She felt him jerk, so she turned around to face him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, as he tried to turn his head away, but it was caught by her hand. Slowly, as if time itself had stopped, she moved her lips to his. The kiss exploded inside each of them, it felt as if the world finally seemed right, as if everything made sense.

She tasted of the sea, and he wanted more. His head was spinning out of control, but he didn't care, he wanted her to be his. Regretting it, he pulled free of her grasp. Shaking, he told her,

"I think we need to go inside."

"Yeah," she agreed and they hastily moved towards Nia's compartments. It had been years since he'd seen them, seeing as soon as she reached twelve, he had moved into his own.

He took her in his arms, then lowered her unto the bed. As she pulled him closer, he felt a fear grow inside of him. _I have never done this before, what if it all goes wrong?_

"What is it?" she whispered into his ear.

"I-I've never done this before…" and he turned red when she laughed.

"Neither have I…" she giggled, as her hands ran through his hair. Her tongue ran lazily across his jaw and down to his neck as they undressed each other in silence. As he plunged into her, they both gasped at the sudden roller coaster of emotions, and soon they were both in heaven.

By the next morning, Jack felt alive. Her body was warm against the cold wind that fluttered through the air. _He wondered if all lovers felt this way after their first time. He hoped they did or they didn't know what they're missing._

Jack shifted, trying not to wake her, for she looked like an angle, so soft and warm. As soon as he had managed to get out of bed, he dressed, but he never took his eyes off of hers.

_Last night she had been mine, _he told himself. He smiled at the remembrance of it, as he walked out to meet the cold morning. 

It wasn't long before he felt a hand on his back.

"Good morning," he told her, as he bent down to kiss her, but got a violent nudge in his stomach instead.

"That was for not waking me up in the morning," she said as she stalked off to look out over the water.

_Women,_ he thought as he went to join her, _can't live with them, and can't live without them._

****

"Nia was my first love, mate, she taught me everything that I needed to know about life on a ship. She was one of those strong women who you couldn't resist, love. I still miss her…"

__


	5. Can You Marry a Pirate?

~Author's note~

Sorry, but despite what all my reviewers are asking, I will not be telling you what happens to Nia, **_yet_**. The reasons why are simple, 1) What happens to her comes much later in the story. 2) They have just started dating, (and sleeping with each other) so what happens to her will have a better impact on the readers (and characters) if I wait to tell you. And 3) More important events have not happened yet, like how he actually _becomes_ a pirate, and how he gets his own fleet and ship. So if you really, really want to know what happens to her, you have to stay tuned for a while, but I PROMISE that what happens to her will knock your socks off, and will be well worth the wait.

~Alyssium~

****

Ch4: Can You Marry a Pirate?

Jack sat in his bed, looking out into the sea through the porthole in his room. At twenty-one, his features were that of a well defined sailor. Anyone who didn't know him would say that he was content, but anyone who did know him would say that he was bored. He had lived 11 years of his life on a ship, and had yet to join in the pirating adventures. He was antsy for action.

He looked up when Nia enter into their now shared room. After a year with her, he was still amazed at how beautiful she looked.

"What are you starin' at?" she asked

"You," was his reply as he pulled her closer. Her lips met his with full force.

"Father wants to see us," she said, pulling away.

"About what?" Jack answered.

"I 'ave no idea."

Jeremiah Black watched Nia and Jack was up the deck towards him, hand in hand. He smiled to himself,_ those two are perfect for each other._

As the couple came upon him, Jeremiah said,

"Well, I know you two 'ave no clue as to why I asked you 'ere."

"No we don't," replied Nia.

"I 'ave asked you two 'ere because you are now of age."

"Of age for what?" asked Jack.

"Of age to become one of us." Jeremiah replied.

"You mean-"

"Yes, a pirate." 

At this, Nia and Jack were both shocked, they had never really considered it before.

"Well, we 'ave to think 'bout this," Nia replied as she dragged Jack away.

"Take your time," replied her father, him and the rest of the crew disembarked the ship.

Nia led Jack towards their room, and shut the door.

"Pirates!" Nia exclaimed,

"Pirates!"

"I know," Jack said, running a hand through his hair,

"But, we do live on a pirate's ship, love."

"Yeah, but can we become them?" she asked, her hand waving at the door.

"What do you want?" Jack asked her.

"I don't know, I 'ave lived my whole life around pirates, and I 'ave always 'ad a sense for adventure, but…"

"You don't know if you really want to be one of them," Jack finished.

"Yeah."

"Well, I know what I want to do," said Jack.

"What?" Nia asked, pacing the room.

"I'm doing it," he replied, noticing how she stopped pacing.

"You're-"

"Yes, Nia, I'm going to be a pirate. I can't explain why I want to except if I tell you about my real father. You see he was a government official and loved church. He never had anytime for me, unless he was beating or yelling at me. I guess I want to become a pirate so I don't end up like him." Jack explained.

"I think I understand," Nia said,

"But I don't want you out there all by yourself…"

"Then become a pirate with me! Together we can help each other!"

"But-"

"But nothing, Nia, I love you, and you love me, if we can be together what's the problem?"

"I guess I always wanted to 'ave a traditional 'ome-"

"Nia, you were born the daughter of a pirate, you will never have a traditional home." Jack interrupted her.

"I-I just need to think," she said as she walked out of the room, leaving Jack all to himself.

_How could she not want to be with him?_ He wondered.

_Maybe she just wants to have a traditional home, with a husband and kids… _ another voice told him. 

He paced the room a bit before, settling down on the bed. Slowly he fell into a deep slumber.

**Jack walked up the steps of the church, with a song in his heart. He was getting married. Married to the one person that he loved the most, Nia.**

He saw her and Jeremiah walk down the isle to meet him. _She was gorgeous_, he noted, as she took her place beside him.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…" The priest started.

When it came time to say "I do", Jack felt himself swell with pride and confidence.

Jack's dream was interrupted when he hit his hand against the bulkhead in his room. He shot up like a bullet.

_Is that what I want?_ That question and more flooded his mind, _ Do I really want to marry her?_ And almost as soon as the questions appeared, his head was able to answer them: _Yes I do._

Nia saw Jack emerge from their bedroom. She was about ready to apologize when he walked straight past her and off the ship. _Fine then, jack ass,_ she thought as she went about her duties. 

No more than twenty minutes later, Jack reappeared on the ship.

"Nia," he said softly.

'I don't want-"

"Please come here," he interrupted, and she complied when she heard the tone in his voice. He had never used it with her before. She could tell that he was both extremely happy and nervous. _Why?_ her mind screamed.

"What is it?" she asked, and she gasped when he got down on one knee.

"Nia, we have been together for a year, the best year of my life. And I must confess, I have loved you since I first met you, right outside your house. Now I haven't changed my mind about becoming a pirate. I know you would probably marry me, but can you, will you marry a pirate?" he asked, the anticipation from his voice seeping into her heart.

Slowly, she put her hand in his and asked,

"Is there a ring?" 

"Yes," he laughed as he showed it to her. It was the most beautiful thing in the world, with an emerald as bright as her eyes.

"I love you Jack, and I think- no, I know- that I can and will marry you." She said as she kissed him. Never had any kiss been filled with so much compassion and love for each other.

****

"Ahh, the day I proposed to Nia was wonderful, mate. It was the start of a whole new life for both of us. If I had only known what was to come of it, mate, I might have changed it all…"


	6. The Life of a Pirate

~Author's Note~

Thanks to my reviewers! Sorry for the delay, I had mid-terms! (or as my school calls them, finals!) Ugh!

*On with the story!

****

Ch6: The Life of a Pirate

Jack clenched his teeth together as he felt the excruciating pain in his right arm. He couldn't bare to look at it, but he did anyways. His stomach lurched as he saw the red-hot poker carving the deign into him.

He looked over at Nia, she was staring directly into his eyes, her left fist clenched in pain. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she would never let them fall.

When it was finished, Jack examined his arm. The shape of a sparrow and a sun were etched into his arm. Nia soon came up to him. She held out her arm to reveal her name outlined in black ink. 

_This is it, _he thought, _the mark of a pirate. I am now officially a pirate, as well as Nia. Nia…_ his mind wandered,they had been engaged for almost three weeks and had yet to tell a single soul_._

"Well," Jeremiah said, looking proudly at them both,

"It is official. I should leave you two alone," he said and he beckoned to the crew to follow him, for he knew that Jack and his daughter were dating.

When they were alone, Jack turned to her,

"You like it, love?" She smiled a bit, then looked up at him,

"Yes, I do." He pulled her close, and pushed his lips to hers. She met his with equal force, deepening the kiss until they both felt dizzy.

Soon after, as they were laying in bed, Nia commented,

"I wonder what father will think when we tell 'im."

Jack smiled softly at her as he ran his finger down her back,

"I think he'll be thrilled, love, why wouldn't he be? I mean your marrying me?" he said. She laughed and rolled him over. She moved her mouth across his chin and back up to his mouth. He groaned with excitement and toppled on top of her, bringing them into heaven.

That night, after the ship had docked into a little town outside of Tortuga, as they raced across the court yard and into a house of the town governor, they snickered to themselves. Their jokes, these small pleasures, were the kind that lovers share after a night of pure passion. 

While they entered the forbidden house, they felt the ecstasy surround them. They were in love, not only with each other, but the life that now surrounded them. As they took what they could, and gave nothing back, they felt as if they were a virgin, stepping onto the threshold of adulthood for the very first time. 

As they were about to leave, they heard a noise come from upstairs. Quickly, they darted into the shadows, hoping the noise would go away, but the shadow only came closer.

"'Ello? Anyone out there?" came a voice, that they both assumed it was the maid. 

Jack knew what he had to do, and shuddered at the thought. _It's part of the life_, he told himself. And, as quick as lightening, he drew his blade and sliced her throat. 

Nia had to keep a hand over her mouth to keep from barfing at the sight of the woman struggle for life. Finally, after the moment of nausea faded, Nia guided Jack out of the house and back onto the ship.

There, they compared their plunder to the rest of the clue. Jeremiah, more proud than ever, boasted with extreme excitement,

"You see? You see what my daughter and son-in-law 'ave brought me?" And when the crew laughed, Nia and Jack stood completely still, both shocked to the core. 

"But 'ow-'ow do you know?" Nia stammered.

"Nia, do you honestly think that as your father and friend that I couldn't tell? You have the same look in you eyes that I once had when I looked at your mother…" Jeremiah's voice faded as he thought of his former wife.

"Dad…" Nia moved her hand to his shoulder.

"I'm ok, he told, just 'appy for the two of you. So, when's the big day?"

"We 'aven't decided yet," Nia confessed, her cheeks blushing ever so slightly.

"We, just want to take it one day at a time," Jack explained.

"That's fine, my boy! You know, you did good!"

"Dad!" Nia cried, her cheeks becoming the shade of an apple, and she dragged Jack away into their compartments.

Later, as they lay in bed together, Nia heard the footsteps of men up above them. 

_Funny, _she thought, _I remember seeing everyone go to bed._ She looked around her, shadows everywhere played on the bulkheads of the ships' hull. She shifted, trying not to wake up her sleeping fiancé.

She heard the noise again as she got dressed. And quickly, she quietly raced up the stairs. She hid in the shadows, and searched the ship. She caught a movement out of the corner of her eyes, and she turned to face it, but it was gone.

_Just a rat,_ she mused as she walked towards the gangplank of the ship. That was when she came upon a piece of cloth, ripped off of a clock. She turned it over, in had the initials _JB_ on it. 

_Jeremiah Black,_ she thought as she raced down the gangplank and into the town. She found a footprint in the sand, and followed it until she came upon a heap of men. She turned them over, _all dead_. She recognized the men some of the crew. When she came upon the last one her mind was racing,

_No, no!, _it screamed, and when she turned him over, she fell to the ground in horror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jack, Jack get up! NOW!" she screamed as she violently shook him.  
"What!?" he yelled as he rolled over.

"He's gone, he's gone!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Who, who is gone?"

"My dad! He's dead!"

This was the point that their whole world went to hell.

****

Ahh, my heart still aches when I think about that morning, mate. It pained me so much to see my lass' face covered in tears, but it pained me even more so that the only father that I had ever known was gone. But as I look back on it now, mate, I see that I would have never risen to be the infamous Capitan Jack Sparrow if he wouldn't have been murdered…


	7. Family

~Sorry for the delay, I got busy then lazy! Here is the next chp!~

Alyssium

****

Ch6: Family

"Dead? What do you mean dead?" Jack asked, unable to comprehend.

"I mean dead, gone, etcetera." Nia cried, her voice barely above a whisper. It was then that he realized it, _his father was dead._

"How?" he asked, unable to stop the tears that came.

"I don't know… I-"

"No, just come here." he told her, as he gathered her into his arms. There they cried on each other's shoulders. It was a moment of sorrow, it was a moment of truth. Once that moment was over, it was time for revenge.

"I need to go and gather some supplies." he said, slipping into a shirt and pants.

"No, don't" Nia begged, knowing that he wasn't going for supplies, he was going for revenge.

"We don't need any more deaths…"

"I won't kill anyone, love, I just want answers." he reassured her, as he walked out the door. There, Nia waited, pacing and wondering what in the bloody hell Jack was doing.

Jack walked onto the beach, and seeing the dead bodies, began to cry all over again. He slowly pulled the bodies into the ocean, and watched them sail off into the sea.

"So long, old friend!" he called before heading into town.

He walked into the main bar in town, and ordered a drink.

_If anyone were to know how they died, someone in here would…_ He told himself. He soon began to observe the people around him as he nursed his drink. It was not long before he found who he was looking for.

She was a young woman, probably younger than him, and attractive.

_Damn attractive! _Jack thought. If he had not been engaged, he might have pursued the ideas forming in his mind. He called her over, and smiled as she took her sweet time getting to him.

"Well, well, well don't we look 'andsome today?" she asked in that sultry voice of hers. The accent quickly reminded him of Nia, but he bit back all thoughts and went with it.

"Yeah, and you are just about the most sexiest thing on two legs that has ever entered this bar." he returned, giving her a slow, easy smile. He saw the light in her eyes, and knew that it was working.

"May I sit down, monsieur?" she asked, surprising him with her French.

"Uhh, sure," he said, then regaining his confidence,

"Why don't you?" She complied by sitting on his lap, her head facing his. It was not long before her lips and tongue were toying with his ear.

_Lord help me! _He cried, thinking of Nia. When her hands began to wander, she forced her lips to his. The kiss had little passion, but the whore didn't seem to notice.

"Why you so sweet!" she exclaimed,

"What can I do for you?"

"You can answer a question. One of my friends was murdered last night, do you know anything about it?" he asked, and watched her eyes change from playful to dark.

"I don't know anything about it." she retorted.

"Yes, I think you do." he answered, then cupping her breast in his hands, he said,

"If you tell me, I'll make it worth your time." At that, she let out a loud laugh, rich and full of delight.

"Oh 'oney, I can get any man I want in this bloody bar, why would I care about you?"

"Because," he whispered into her ear,

"I know moves, you haven't even heard of." He waited a minute, then heard her sigh.

"All right, I'll tell you." she shifted, obviously uncomfortable.

"It all started when those damn bloody pirates invaded the governor's 'ouse. One of them, I'm not exactly sure which one, crashed into a lantern, waking the governor 'imself. 'E followed them to the beach with ten of 'is men. It did not take long before things to get out of 'and. The next thing I know is that my sister, the personal maid to the governor, is tellin' me not to say a word, and that a pirate was killed."

At this news, Jack's heart froze, _governor?_

"And what would the name of that governor be?" he asked, brushing his lips across hers and running his hands down her hips.

"Well…" she paused, biting her lips and sighing. At this, Jack knew she would need some convincing. His hands rode further down her hips and began to move them in small circles, making her smile.

"I think his name was James Sparrow. Yeah James Sparrow, religious guy…" she said and sent him her sweetest smile.

_James Sparrow!? My father!? _Jack cried, as his thoughts raced. 

"Now, why don't we go back to me 'ouse…" her voice interrupted his thoughts. Shaken, he shook his head,

"No I have to go." he said. As he started to stand up, but felt a painful sting as she slapped his face.

"You son of a bitch! I may be a whore, but I'm not a -"

Catching her drift, he let her rave on while he dropped a bag of money on the desk and walked out. He never looked back, he knew she wasn't following him. And he was at the door when he heard her laughter float through the air.

_Doesn't matter,_ he mused, _Better she forget I ever existed. _He made his way towards the governor's house, his house…

_No, not any more,_ he told himself, _ not anymore…._

When he got to the house, his mind was only set upon one thing and one thing only, _revenge_.

****

"Yes, I was capable of killing him then, as well as I am now, mate. His death, however, was not as important to me as what happened next. I don't have any regrets about what happened, love, nor will I ever. I did what needed to be done, what I had to do as a man and as a pirate, savvy?"


	8. Death Awaits

~Author's Note~

Sorry it has taken so long. This is my first attempt at a fight scene, so please bear with me. I will not be writing more for a while. On Wednesday I leave for England and Scotland. I won't be back 'till the 18th. So here it is…

****

Ch7: Death Awaits

James Sparrow sat at the dinning table, as hungry as ever. He had always been a big eater, but after tonight's events he was more so than usual. As he ate his bread and cold meat, he heard a sound come from inside the kitchen.

"Molly, you know you should have a candle, it's five in the bloody morning…" he laughed as he finished his meal.

Jack walked up the path to the once familiar house, _Nothing's changed… _he mused, disgusted with the man living in that house. _He wasn't my father, no, Jeremiah was my father… _But he pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he silently opened the door that lead into the house.

James was about to go up to bed when he saw a shadow move across the wall.

"Molly?" he cried, a little worried. 

__

Molly would have made herself known to me… his head screamed. It was not long before the shadow took the form of a man. James looked towards the kitchen and was a young man with wild black hair staring at him.

"What are you doing in my house!" he yelled, backing away. Most men would think that this move was cowardly, but Jack could see that he was edging towards the swords that lay on the mantle piece.

"This was once my house, don't you recognize your own son?" Jack laughed, cutting through the silence like a knife.

"Son, I have no son!" James spat out the words like venom.

"Jack!" he said after a moment of remembrance.

"Father, so good to see you again, but I'm afraid I did not come here to indulge in a reunion."

"What do you mean?" his father asked triumphantly, for he felt the sword beneath his palm, and slowly lifted it and put it behind his back. If Jack noticed this, he pretended not to.

"I woke up this morning to some terrible news…" Jack said, circling the room, and heading into the ballroom. James had no choice but to follow him.

"Hasn't changed, has it?" his father laughed, uneasily now, for he had seen the light in his son's eyes; they spelled murder.

"No, and neither have you." Jack smiled, then turned his attention to the hand that held the sword behind James back.

"What do you want?" his father cried, panicked when he saw the light in his son's eyes. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew it wasn't good.

"Revenge is a fickle thing," Jack continued, still smiling,

"Especially when the one killed was family…" At this, James did not know what to make of his son. He thought for a moment, _the pirate!? _his mind mused, _ could he be talking of the pirate?_

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" his father firmly said. This caused Jack to laugh, a horrible, merciless laugh,

"Oh father, don't be absurd! You know perfectly damn well what I'm talking about! You killed my friend, and you are going to pay!" Jack cried, taking out his own sword.

His father, recognizing the challenge, but shocked at his son, cried,

"You haven't become one of them have you?!"

"Of course I have, I've been a pirate for some time now! Not that you would know!" Jack said,

"He raised me, was my father and you murdered him! You son of a bitch!" Jack cried and he lunged forward with his sword.

James, blocking the blow with his own sword, began to strike back. It went on like this for some time, blow after blow. Pretty soon, they were both tired. But Jack would not stop until he was dead, so he continued on. They fought through the dinning room, and into the kitchen. Then they finally made it into the courtyard. 

By this time, the household servants were alarmed, for they were aware that something wasn't right. Miles, the personal servant to the Governor, came running to the courtyard.

"Sir!" he screamed. Distracted by this, James turned his head,

"Leave us!" he cried, giving Jack the advantage he needed. It one swift move, he had his father pinned on the ground, both swords in his hands.

"Tell me which ship is your best, before I kill you!" he demanded.

"Never-" but the was cut off by both sword points at his neck.

"Tell me!" Jack cried, pushing the sword points into James' neck further.

"The Great Pearl." James said, cursing himself. At this Jack, raised his sword, but was interrupted by the rest of the house hold.

"Stop!" Miles cried,

"Or it's the gallows for you!" Jack thought for a moment, then ran towards Miles, pushing the first sword through his stomach. Miles just stared at him for a moment, then collapsed onto the ground.

One man down, Jack watched the rest of the people's faces scrunch up in fear.

"Get out of here ,all of you! Or there'll be the devil to pay!" he screamed, and to prove his point, he swung around and killed two more men. After that, all of them scattered. They didn't like the Governor anyways, and they did not wish to end up like the three men who were already dead.

With them gone, Jack turned his attention back to his father to find that he had disappeared. Using his tracking skills, he tracked him all the way up the road, where he found him, running into the forest.

"You won't get away!" he screamed, and ran after him. 

Whether is was because he had strong muscles, or he was younger, he caught up with his father in no time. His father was about to turn the other way when he heard the click of a pistol. He turned to face Jack, and saw his worst nightmare.

"Jack, you wouldn't kill your old father?" he asked.

"Your not my father," Jack said simply, and fired the gun.

****

"I do not regret killing my father, mate. My only regret was the pain I caused my love, Nia. She couldn't bear to think of what I had done. But after some time, she got used to the prospect. These next events were what made me an actual pirate, what gave me my name and the Black Pearl. I shall ne'er forget my adventures with Nia and the Black Pearl."


	9. Mr Gibbs

~A/N~

Sorry it's taken so long! I had to watch the movie to get inspiration for this chapter. Here is the next chapter:

****

Ch8: Mr. Gibbs

Jack made his way towards the **Bloody Baron**, towards Nia. She was the one person in the world that he could turn to in this time of need.

__

What will she think? he asked himself, as he crossed the sandy beach and up the gangplank. He did not even notice that his cloths were dirty and stained with blood, nor that his shoes were wet from the water lapping at his feet. The town was already starting to talk, they needed to get away, and needed to go quickly.

"Nia!" he cried, as soon was inside the ship.

"Yes?!" she cried, back, happy that he had returned, but worried at the tone of his voice.

"What's wrong, love?" she asked as she rushed into his arms. He had been gone for a long time… _Hours! Hours without a word from him…_

"We need to leave…Now!" he ordered her.

"Why?" But the question had no real meaning. Not anymore because she knew. She could smell the blood. She stepped away from him, in shock and saw her worst fear confirmed on his shirt.

" 'Ow?" was all she asked, for she knew that he had killed and had avenged her father…_his father._

"I will explain later. Right now, we need to get out."

"Ok," she agreed. They gathered their things and made their way off the gangplank. Nia took one last look at the **Bloody Baron, **waved goodbye, then headed off towards the city. _There is nothing left for me here_, she sighed, as they entered the tavern.

"What are we going 'ere?" she asked Jack, for she had not liked this place form the first time she had stepped into it, and had no intention of being her at the present moment.

"We need a crew." he whispered into her ear. Nia did not ask anymore for their private talk was interrupted by a short, fat man with an eye patch.

"What be yer business here?" asked the man.

"We need a crew."

"Do ye have a ship?"

"Nay," Jack said, then lowered his voice, so only the man, Nia and Jack could here,

"We plan on commandeering a certain Pearly White ship, if ye catch my drift…"

"Ay, I catch your drift, and ay! I can get ye a crew." as the man said this, Jack took out a purse full of money. He began to hand it to the man, then jerked it back,

"I need to know ye name first…" Jack said, smiling, for he knew how the game was played.

"Ah! Your smarter than ye look, mate. My name is Mr. Gibbs. And yourself?"

"Jack Sparrow," Jack said, then pointing towards Nia,

"Nia Black."

"Ahhh. I have heard of ye father, young lass…" He smiled at Nia, then continued

"When do ye need this crew?" asked Mr. Gibbs.

"Tonight." Jack said, pulling out another bag full of coins.

"Ay! I will do, I will get you the finest crew on this side of meridian!" he smiled, showing that he was missing teeth. An Nia had a sudden premonition that she was in for a long ride. They all were.

_It was all arranged_… Jack thought to himself. All we need is the ship. He looked over at Nia, who was sitting on a rock, the shore lapping up around her feet, and he was overwhelmed with the power of love.

__

I would do anything to protect her, he told himself, _even if that means getting a crew and stealing a ship and sailing into the horizon… _As Jack pondered this Mr. Gibbs, five men walking behind him, met them on the beach.

"Well, here be ye crew." Mr. Gibbs said as he reached out his hand and took the money that Jack offered him.

"Now, let's go get ye a ship."

****

"This was a significant night for all of us, mate. This was the night that I knew that Nia and I were mean to be together forever. If she was able to follow me without one single word of protest, then it was absolute love, savvy? It almost makes me cry to think of all the horrid happenings that befall her and I…"

A/N:

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter…but it will get better I promise!


End file.
